Story Of Love And Cancer
by Hanako Sakairi
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto adalah sosok remaja yang ceria. Kehidupan Naruto berjalan normal,seiring waktu kehidupan normal Naruto berubah saat ia di nyatakan menderita kanker hati. /All Boys x Naruto/AU/OOC/Yaoi/Newbie/RnR minna? :


**Story Of Love And Cancer**

**Diclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto/Gaara x Naruto/Kiba x Naruto/Suigetsu x Naruto/All boys/All girls x Naruto (mungkin)**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Friendship**

**Warning: AU/OOC(sangat)/Yaoi/Author baru/Typo/Gaje/Dsb.**

**Summary: ****Uzumaki Naruto adalah sosok remaja yang ceria. Kehidupan Naruto berjalan normal,seiring waktu kehidupan normal Naruto berubah saat ia di nyatakan menderita kanker hati.**

**Kalau gak suka,gak usah baca :). Tapi coba baca dulu yah? Saya masih baru disini,jadi masih butuh bimbingan para author senior :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha International School.

Konoha International School adalah sekolah international yang menduduki peringkat kedua untuk sekolah yang berasal dari kalangan elit di Jepang.

Terlihat sosok laki-laki yang berjalan dengan santai menelusuri koridor sekolah dengan senyuman ceria yang terlukis di wajahnya. Ia memiliki rambut pirang,iris mata berwarna biru_,_hidung mungil yang sedikit mancung,kulit yang berwarna tan,sosok lelaki manis itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto berjalan melewati orang-orang yang terpesona dengan kemanisannya. Baginya itu sudah biasa,ia sendiri bingung apa yang menarik dari dalam dirinya dimata orang-orang itu?

Saat Naruto sedang menelusuri koridor sekolah,ia melihat sahabatnya. Langsung saja Naruto menyapa sahabatnya.

"Hei Kiba!" Naruto menyapa dengan diam-diam dan mengagetkan Kiba yang sedang bersantai-santai ria. Dan itu membuat Kiba kesal.

"Ya! Naruto! Mengagetkan saja kau ini," balas Kiba dengan sedikit itu,Naruto hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Lalu Naruto membuka tas mengambil sebuah kotak,terlihat memang seperti kotak permen. Tapi permen yang dikeluarkannya bukan permen biasa,dengan kata lain itu bukan permen,tapi obat yang bisa menenangkan jiwanya,dan obat itu bernama '_Mintbell_'. Orang yang mengisap obat itu bisa menyemburkan asap es yang bisa menenangkan jiwa,beruntung obat itu menyerupai permen sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau itu obat. Kecuali sahabatnya,Inuzuka Kiba.

Naruto memasukan _Mintbell_ kedalam mulutnya,dan mengemutnya.

"Wah _Mintbell_! Mau dong!" kata Kiba dengan penuh antusias ingin meminta _Mintbell _yang selalu di bawa-bawa Naruto itu.

"Yasudah,ini!"

Naruto pun memberikan obat itu,langsung saja Kiba mengambilnya dengan cepat dan mengemutnya. Lalu mereka bersama-sama menyemburkan asap es dari _Mintbell_ itu.

"FIUHH~" uap es keluar dari masing-masing mulut mereka,dan keluarlah aroma yang bisa menenangkan siapa saja yang menciumanya,Aroma _Mintbell_.

Tanpa di sadari,ada seseorang yang diam-diam menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia bernama Karin, orang menyebalkan yang iri dengan kepopuleran Naruto,padahal ia perempuan,tapi tidak tau kenapa ia iri dengan laki-laki ini.

SRATT

Naruto merasa ada yang merampas kotak permennya dengan kasar. Karena kaget dan kesal,Naruto dan Kiba membalikan badannya dan membentak orang yang seenaknya itu.

"KAU..!"

Seringai licik terlukis di wajah Karin, "Hai Naruto,hai Kiba! Haha," sapa Karin dengan nada menyebalkan yang diakhiri tawa yang seperti nenek lampir itu.

Lalu Karin melempar kotak permen.. err.. obat itu,sehingga kotak itu hilang entah kemana.

"Ups,_sorry_!" dengan wajah polos dan tak berdosa,Karin hanya mengatakan 'Ups! _Sorry_', apa-apaan dia? Memakai wajah polos tak berdosa itu? Pasti dia sengaja!

Dengan kesal,Naruto membalas perkataan Karin. "Sialan kau Karin! Apa mau mu,hah?" bentak Naruto dengan kesal.

"Kurang ajar kau Karin,kenapa,sih kau selalu menganggu kami? Memangnya kami berbuat apa,huh!" timpal Kiba dengan kekesalan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Halah! Hanya permen seperti itu saja diributin,kalian bisa beli lagi 'kan? _Well_.. aku tau kalau permen itu sulit di dapat,tapi tetap saja 'kan?" balas Karin sambil mengibaskan tangannya dengan centil.

'_ITU BUKAN PERMEN,KARIN SIALAN!'_ teriak Naruto di dalam hati,ingin sekali ia langsung membalas perkataan Karin,tapi tidak tau kenapa ia malas melakukannya,hanya membuang-buang tenanga.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda berambut putih dan bermata _violet _menghampiri mereka.

"Yo Naruto! Kiba–" Sapa Suigetsu dengan cengiran, saat matanya menangkap sosok Karin yang tak jauh dari mereka ia pun menyapa, "–dan juga Karin," Lanjut Suigetsu.

Dengan gugup Karin membalas, "Err.. Suigetsu.. hehe," balas Karin dengan gugup.

Suigetsu yang merasakan hawa tidak enak di sekitar mereka hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, "Hei,ada apa ini? Kenapa aura kalian menyeramkan sekali,sih?" tanya Suigetsu dengan polosnya.

"Dia membuang permenku!" jawab Naruto dengan kesal sambil menunjuk Karin dengan jari tulunjuknya tepat di hidung Karin.

"Ya,dia membuang permen Naruto! Yang _Mintbell_ itu,kau tau 'kan kalau permen itu termasuk ketegori langka!" tambah Kiba sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

'_Sebenarnya itu bukan permen,tapi itu obat!'_ lanjut Kiba di dalam hati.

"Ck,ck! Kau.. apa mau mu sebenarnya! Kenapa kau selalu menganggu Naruto dan Kiba? Apa masalahmu,hah? Aku lihat mereka tidak pernah mencari gara-gara dengan mu,tapi kenapa kau yang malah mencari masalah? Lihat Naruto dan Kiba, mereka hanya ingin hidupnya damai tanpa di ganggu kau!" teriak Suigetsu dengan keras sehingga siapapun yang mendengarnya akan menutup kedua telinganya, dan jangan lupa dengan jari telunjuk yang menunjuk-nunjuk Karin.

"Hiks.. hiks.. a-aku.. aku," bagus,sepertinya drama akan di mulai. Karin dengan wajahnya yang memelas dan mata yang sudah berair itu,benar-benar berbakat menjadi bintang film.

"Yah,gitu saja nangis!" sindir Suigetsu dengan nada ,Karin dengan aktingnya berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Arigato, Suigetsu." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman manis yang telukis di wajahnya.

BLUSH

"Err.. iya.. sama-sama,Naruto.. hehe," jawab Suigetsu dengan gugup ditambah lagi dengan rona di wajahnya.

'_Naruto imut sekali!'_ batin Suigetsu yang sedang berbunga-bunga.

Melihat itu,Kiba hanya membutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan, "Arigato, gigi hiu!" sahut Kiba dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Ck,iya!" balas Suigetsu dengan nada kesal.

_'Apa-apaan senyuman mengejek dan perkataan gigi hiu itu,huh!_" batin Suigetsu sambil terus merutuki Kiba.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan tato 'Ai di dahinya menghampiri mereka, lalu ia menyapa Naruto.

"Hai Naruto," sapa pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu dengan nada datar.

"Eh.. Gaara," balas Naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Ke kantin,yuk," Ajak Gaara,_to the point _sekali anak ini.

"Err.. oke.. Suigetsu,Kiba.. aku duluan,ya!" kata Naruto sambil berlalu dengan Gaara. Dan jangan lupa seringai mengejek yang sempat-sempatnya Gaara tunjukan untuk Suigetsu.

"Cih," decih Suigetsu sambil mendengus.

.

.

"Sial kau,Gaara! Lihat saja,aku akan mendapatkan Naruto! Dia tidak pantas untukmu!" rutuk Suigetsu dengan tidak jelas sampai mengehntak-hentakan kakinya.

Tidak sengaja seorang perempuan berkuncir empat melewati Suigetsu dan mendengar segala ocehan yang dikeluarkan Suigetsu,lalu perempuan itu menghampiri Suigetsu.

"Oi Suigetsu! Kau kenapa?" sapa perempuan bernama Temari dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh,kau Temari! Itu,Gaara seenaknya saja mengajak Naruto ke kantin!" jawab Suigetsu sambil mendengus sebal,dan jangan lupa terdapat nada cemburu di perkataannya.

"Haha,memangnya kenapa? Kau _jealous_?" tanya Temari dengan seringai mengejek di wajahnya.

"Huh! Tentu saja!" balas Suigetsu spontan dan juga keras, sehingga orang-orang yang mendengar langsung melihat kearah Suigetsu.

"Oi, jangan keras-keras!" kata Temari dengan kesal.

"Ya.. ya.. ya,biarin!" balas Suigetsu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ck,kau ini! Aku punya ide,hehe." Kata Temari sambil terkekeh.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Suigetsu dengan antusias.

"Hehe,gimana kalau kita pura-pura pacaran di depan mereka agar Naruto _jealous_?" usul Temari dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

"Hmm.. hmm.." gumam Suigetsu dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"..."

"..."

"OKE!" sahut Suigetsu dengan spontan dan keras.

Mereka pun berpura-pura menjadi sepasang kekasih untuk membuat Naruto cemburu.

.

.

Di Kantin Sekolah.

Kantin ini memang tampak mewah,malah terlihat seperti _Cafe_.Tapi,tentu saja tempat ini bukan _Cafe_,tempat ini hanyalah kantin mewah yang menyerupai _Cafe_.

"Mbak,_Orange Juice _nya dua,dan _Strawberry Juice_," Kata Gaara dengan seorang pelayan.

"Baik,akan segera di antar di tempat duduk tempat duduk anda?" tanya pelayan kantin itu.

"No.5," jawab Gaara dengan datar dan singkat.

"Baik,silahkan menunggu,Tuan." Kata Pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Hn," balas Gaara yang menyerupai bentuk , Gaara kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Arigato," kata Naruto dengan ceria, dan senyuman manis di wajahnya.

"Hn," jawab Gaara dengan cuek.

"Tadi kau pesan apa saja?" tanya Naruto.

"_Orange Juice _dan _Strawberry Juice _dua," jawab Gaara datar.

"Oh," balas Naruto singkat.

Tiba-tiba ada pelayan yang datang membawa pesanan yang di pesan oleh Gaara.

"Ini _Orange Juice _dan _Strawberry Juice _nya," kata pelayan sambil menaruh makanan di meja Gaara dan Sakura.

"Terima kasih," kata Naruto dengan ramah.

"Hn," kata Gaara dengan cuek.

"Ya,silahkan dinikmati." Lanjut pelayan itu dengan ramah sambil kembali ketempat kerjanya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya sambil sesekali menyeruput jeruk nya.

Mata biru _sapphire _nya menangkap seseorang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Gaara. Terlihat Suigetsu dan Temari sedang duduk berdua seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Gaara,itu Suigetsu dan Temari 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Suigetsu dan Temari.

'_Kenapa mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih?'_ batin Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Hn," sedangkan Gaara hanya menjawabnya dengan 'Hn' adalannya.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya,dan menghampiri tempat yang di tempati oleh Suigetsu dan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan wajah ceria yang di sertai senyuman khas nya.

"Hai Suigetsu,Temari!" sapa Naruto dengan nada cerianya.

"Eh,hai Naruto!" balas Suigetsu dan Temari bersamaan.

"Wah.. tumben kalian berduaan," sindir Naruto dengan seringai mengejeknya.

"Hehe,kami 'kan pacaran." Jawab Suigetsu degan sedikit gugup.

"Iya, kami pacaran! Serasi 'kan?" lanjut Temari dengan senyuman manis yang dibuat-buat.

Naruo hanya kaget tak mampu berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba suaranya itulah Naruto,kalau sedang terkejut ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk sementara waktu.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu,Naruto?" tanya Temari sambil menyikut Suigetsu.

"Aaa.. uus [bagus]" jawab Naruto dengan nada yang tidak jelas.

Temari mengernyitkan dahinya tanda tak mengerti, "Hah? Aus? Apa itu? Maksudmu aus = haus?" tanya Temari Suigetsu hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Uu.. aa.. nn [bukan]" balas Naruto dengan nada yang semakin tidak jelas.

"Nar,kau kenapa? Kok bicaranya tidak jelas gitu?" tanya Suigetsu dengan wajah bingungnya.

Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Suigetsu,Temari,dan Naruto.

"Gaara! Naruto kenapa?" teriak Suigetsu dengan nada panik.

"Naruto? Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Gaara bingung sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"I.. aa.. aa [tidak apa]" sahut Naruto dengan nada yang semakin tidak dapat di mengerti.

Gaara yang melihat itu hanya melebarkan mata hijau pucat _Jade _nya dengan raut wajah bingung dan terkejut.

"Lho.. kok? Naruto..?" Gaara yang melihat itu hanya bingung dan panik.

"Kita harus cek keadaan Naruto di UKS!" kata Suigetsu dengan panik.

"Ya!" jawab Temari dan Gaara bersamaan.

Lalu mereka membawa Naruto ke ruang UKS untuk mengecek keadaan Naruto.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu UKS dengan kasar, "Shizune-senpai! Naruto aneh,tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa berbicara!" teriak Suigetsu dengan panik.

Shizune yang sedang terkejut itu menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memandang Suigetsu, Temari, Gaara, dan Naruto.

"Ya,kami khawatir!" kata Temari dengan nada cemas.

"Periksa Naruto,senpai!" lanjut Gaara dengan nada cemas.

"Baik,kalian tenang dulu. Saya akan memeriksa Tuan Uzumaki," kata Shizune sambil memenangkan mereka.

Naruto pun dibaringkan di atas ranjang,dan Shizune memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Unik," sahut Shizune dengan singkat,padat,dan sekaligus membingungkan. Unik? Apa maksudnya?

"Unik? Apa yang unik?" tanya Temari sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sikap dia berubah menurut perasaan hati. Kalau ia terkejut atau sedih,suaranya akan menghilang untuk sementara. Dan lagi, sekarang jiwanya sedang tidak sehat." Jelas Shizune dengan panjang lebar.

"Tidak sehat?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah yang semakin lama terlihat OOC.

"Ya! Apa maksudnya yang tidak sehat itu,hah?" teriak Suigetsu dengan kesal,dan menuntut penjelasan yang lebih detail.

"Kalian tau kenapa Naruto selalu memakan _Mintbell_? Karena itu adalah makanan jiwanya. Dan seharian ini ia hanya memakan satu butir _Mintbell_,padahal ia harus memakan tiga butir _Mintbell_ tiga kali sehari,agar jiwanya stabil." Kata Shizune menjelaskan, walaupun ia sendiri tidak tau _Mintbell_ itu sejenis permen atau bukan.

"Tapi _Mintbell_ itu sangat langka,senpai!" sahut Suigetsu kesal.

"Saya tau,tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi?" Shizune menghela napas, "Nah, sekarang Tuan Uzumaki dapat kembali ke kelas," Lanjut Shizune disertai senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

"Arigato,senpai!" kata Suigetsu dan Temari dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Hn," balas Gaara singkat.

Lalu mereka bertiga mengantar Naruto untuk kembali ke kelas.

.

.

Sesampai di kelas,anak-anak yang di sana langsung tercegang melihat keadaan Naruto yang terlihat agak pucat. Kiba yang melihat itu langsung panik.

"Oi! Kalian dari mana saja? Dan kenapa Sakura pucat seperti ini?" tanya Kiba dengan nada panik dan cemas.

Tiba-tiba Karin datang dan menyeletuk, "Yah.. paling pacaran di kantin," celetuk Karin seenaknya. Mendengar celetukan Karin,mereka langsung menatap tajam kearah Karin.

Merasa di tatap seperti itu Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa?" respon Karin dengan santai.

"Kami habis membawa Naruto ke ruang UKS," jawab Temari.

"Hah? Memangnya Naruto kenapa?" tanya Kiba dengan ekspresi panik.

"Katanya Shizune-senpai,jiwa Naruto sedang tidak sehat,karena hari ini ia hanya memakan satu butir _Mintbell_." Kata Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Hah? Sial! Ini semua gara-gara kau,Karin!" bentak Kiba sambil menunjuk Karin.

"Lho? Kok aku?" jawab Karin dengan wajah _Innocent_.

"Ck! Terserah!" kata Kiba dengan kesal. Lalu mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing.

"Tenang,Nar! Aku masih punya beberapa _Mintbell_,mau?" tawar Kiba sambil mengeluarkan dua butir _Mintbell_.

Naruto yang mendapat tawaran itu hanya mengangguk senang. Lalu,Kiba memberikan dua butir _Mintbell_,Naruto pun memakannya dengan senang hati,dan tentunya suaranya telah kembali.

"Arigato,anak anjing." Kata Naruto berterima kasih,atau mungkin menghina?

"Ya! Aku bukan anak anjing!" teriak Kiba tidak terima dirinya dikatai.

"Hehe," respon Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya.

.

.

Uzumaki Mansion.

_Uzumaki Mansion_. _Mansion_ yang berdiri megah dan mewah,disinilah Naruto tinggal. Saat Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya,ia sudah di sambut oleh para pelayan yang langsung menawarkan Naruto macam-macam. Tapi Naruto meresponnya dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanda ia sedang tidak membutuhkan apa-apa.

"Naruto.. tadi mama punya firasat buruk, lho!" sapa mama Naruto yang bernama Kushina,sambil menjilat lolipop yang berada di tangannya.

"Ck,perasaan mama benar." Balas Naruto dengan malas.

"Ha? Kamu kenapa,Naruto?" tanya mama yang masih menjilat permen lolipop rasa _strawberry_ nya.

"Ck,kotak obatku di lempar dan hilang entah kemana,dan itu semua gara-gara Karin!" jawab Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Karin? Astaga.." mama kaget.

"Ck,yasudah ma. Naru mau ke kamar dulu," kata Naruto yang sudah menaiki tangganya untuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai,aku baru disini! Jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan,saya butuh kritikan para author-author senior,agar saya bisa memperbaikinya :)

Gimana sama cerita saya? Saya tau kalau cerita saya jelek :(

Jadi saya mohon agar cerita saya direview dan di kasih kritikan yg membangun :)

Saya gak mau nerima flame dulu,saya belom siap dapet flame :(

Jadi.. saya mohon review nya ;)


End file.
